


Clipped

by Dandybear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haircuts, Mommy Issues, Murder Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandybear/pseuds/Dandybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina cuts Snow White's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clipped

**Author's Note:**

> This might be triggering for some people. I chose not to use 'Graphic Depictions of Violence' because A. I don't think it's too graphic, and B. No actual violence occurs. Regina just fantasizes about it a little.
> 
> This is my second time writing for this fandom, so I'm a little nervous.
> 
> It's just a little headcanon about Mary Margaret's hair cut.

Snow sits still as clumps of thick, dark curls drop onto her clothes and the floor below. The girl took who took such pride in her hair would be weeping bitter tears. This Snow is a shell. She's malleable to Regina's will. She takes the hair cut in stride and stares ahead blankly.

Clip. Clip.

The scissors are razor sharp and effective shear the wiry strands. Regina hums through her work. Snow is her little doll now. She could cut the girls ears off and have no repercussions. She hovers for a moment, chewing the idea and holding the sharp blades near the lobe. It's tempting, but she decides against it. Instead she will humiliate her further; the girl will look like a lowly page.

Snow always had such beautiful hair. Regina envied the curl. She cuts off another thick hank. She tugs the back hard and Snow whimpers.

"Sorry, Dear." Regina coos.

Snow sniffles but nods and keeps still. So much hair. The cut's a little patchy in some areas. Regina runs the comb over it to pick up the loose strands. She hears a little contented moan come from her stepdaughter's throat. She watches Snow's eyelids flutter in the mirror. She used to brush the girl's hair before bed. The thought repulses and soothes her simultaneously.

She reaches for the straight razor. So trusting. She could carve an ear-to-ear smile into Snow White's throat. In this realm she can make her hurt. She fantasizes for a moment about watching the warm, sticky red pour out of such a pale throat.

Instead, Regina drags the blade against the back of her neck trimming little duck down into coarse stubble. Then, she smoothes the tufts around the girl's mismatched ears. Regina smiles at the sight. Even the fairest has flaws. She cups Snow's jaw and presses her head back to trim the hair in front of her eyes.

Next she runs the soft hair of the make-up brush over her pale face. Dark eyelashes flutter against greyed cheeks and Regina clucks.

"Hold still." Snow's shoulders square.

She steps back to grab the hand mirror and admire her handiwork. The haircut is positively ghastly and boyish. Yet, the short hair frames Snow's face in such a way that it makes her more heartbreakingly beautiful. Regina seethes. Still, it makes Snow look less like Snow and more like the identity Regina has crafted for her.

"Would you like to see Mary Margaret?"

Snow nods and Regina holds the mirror out for her. She tilts her head this way and that before smiling.

"I love it." She stands and embraces Regina.

The action gets itchy, dark hair embedded into both of their clothing and Regina curls her mouth in a sneer.

"Don't touch me."

"Sorry." But Snow's eyes don't have that same 'wounded puppy' sheen associated with her usual apologies. Regina hates that look.

No, Mary Margaret looks at her like a person. Not with the worship and adoration of childhood or the fear and defiance of adulthood. Mary Margaret doesn't see a stepmother or a queen. She sees Regina.

"Thank you Mayor Mills."

"You can leave now."

She does. Regina showers -something about this world that is way better than magic- to scrub the itchy bits of hair off her hands and torso.

She watches Snow White circle the drain.


End file.
